Captain Redneck
Captain Redneck, AKA CR, (born Reginald Arthur Simpson IV on July 26, 1965) is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the World Net Wrestling Alliance. History Not much is known of Captain Redneck's early life. His real name, according to his ex-wife, is Reginald Arthur Simpson IV. Allegedly he was born into a family of privilege, though he vehemently denies this. His mother's name was Betty Lou Fraley and his first cousin is Eustus Fraley, who he teams with along with Triple K and Dale Taylor in a stable called the Supremacists. Redneck's ex-wife, LuAnn Simpson, claims that he was born to a wealthy restauranteur in Jackson, MS named Reginald Simpson III. Simpson owns the posh five star restaurant Chez Reginald in downtown Jackson. Simpson III denies that he is the father of Captain Redneck, however. During testimony at Redneck's divorce hearing he was forced to provide picture identification that showed that his legal name was Captain Redneck. Redneck's driver's license revealed that Captain Redneck is indeed his real name. LuAnn Simpson then claimed that he had changed his name legally and that was not sufficient proof. She then produced a Swiss boarding school diploma, college transcripts from Julliard (where the student had majored in classical piano and theatre), a marriage license and several deeds of property with the name Reginald Arthur Simpson IV that she had in her possession. Eventually, the divorce was granted but the true identity of Captain Redneck was never revealed. Captain Redneck made his in-ring debut in 1996 as part of Bobby The Chunk's Buffet of Violence. He formed an alliance with The Last Rebel and The Outlaw Travis Lee. Redneck's early career was marked by several losses by disqualification. His first ever win came on May 10, 1997 in Spartanburg, SC against Dante Inferno for the WNWA American Heavyweight Championship. Redneck defeated Malibu Mike Donovan on June 25, 1997 in a match called The Dixie Pool Hall Brawl that took place in a pool hall by the same name in Captain Redneck's hometown of Jackson, MS. The match was for Donovan's WNWA World Television Championship. Prior to this match Redneck and Donovan had engaged in a brutal, bitter feud. Redneck was suspended for brutally attacking then WNWA President Earl Nixon in August 1997 and was stripped of his titles. In 2000, the WNWA was purchased by John Larson and signed a TV contract. Once again, Captain Redneck was one of the driving forces in the WNWA. On the premiere episode of WNWA Bruisers and Brawlers Redneck attacked and ended the career of Mark "The Man" Moultrie. Later that night he formed The Triangle of Hate with his cousin "White Trash" Eustus Fraley and "The Southern Dream" Dale Taylor, along with the bumbling Private Byooba. The group feuded with Da Brothas for much of the spring of 2000. This feud was one of the most brutal in WNWA history and involved a controversial kidnapping/rape/pregnancy angle involving Taylor and Da Brotha's manager, Ms. Shitifa. Later that year Redneck scored the most important win of his career after a long feud with WNWA World Heavyweight Champion Lord Shaftsbury in the most brutal Dixie Pool Hall Brawl ever contested. Currently Redneck is involved in a brutal feud with the Muslim Militants. At the WNWA Smoky Mountain Slaughter Pay Per View The Supremacists badly injured the Muslims after using the contents of a tool box against them. Personal Life and views Captain Redneck is divorced from Luann Simpson. They divorced after she slept with his nemesis Tyrone Jefferson of Da Brothas on an episode of WNWA Bruisers and Brawlers in May 2000. Captain Redneck is a virulent racist and is emotionally and mentally unstable. He has been known to attack anyone for no reason at all including fans, officials, and alliance members. Redneck typically feuds with those of different races, nationalities, social classes, or political philosophies. He has been accused of being a member of the Ku Klux Klan. Recently he burned, urinated upon, and defacated on a Quran and an image of the prophet Mohammed on an episode of WNWA Wrestling. He has had several run ins with the law, but always manages to successfully divert blame to an innocent African American male who happens to be in the vicinity of the crime. Captain Redneck is the spokesman for Sport-A-Bout Jeans, a discount denim pant manufacturer that sells its products through K-Mart. Captain Redneck hosts a travel and human interest show on OIL TV called "On The Road with Captain Redneck." His most famous guest to date has been Borat Sagdiyev. Trivia *Captain Redneck uses David Allan Coe's "Longhaired Redneck" as his entrance music. Title History *Five time WNWA World Heavyweight Champion *One time WNWA World Television Champion *One time WNWA American Heavyweight Champion *One time WNWA National Heavyweight Champion *One time WNWA Southern Heavyweight Champion *Three time WNWA World Tag Team Champion *Two time WNWA National Tag Team Champion Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''B2B'' (Belly to Belly Suplex) :*Brainbuster :*Clothesline from Hell :*Super Tornado Bomb :*Tobacco Mist :*Trailer Hitch *'Regular moves' :*Knee to groin :*Karate punch :*STF :*Figure Four Leglock :*Choke :*Mounted punches :*Snake eyes :*Jumping inverted reverse cutter :*Inverted DDT :*Cobra Clutch Bomb :*Side Effect :*Chop block :*Jawbreaker :*Jumping armbreaker :*Complete Shot :*Throat thrust :*Tree of Woe :*Spin kick :*Snap jab :*Face Crusher :*Gutbuster :*Low blows :*Chicken wing :*Gory Special Captain Redneck Category:1965 births